Rovania
Rovania is the kingdom to the west of the Fathering Sea and who controls the southern west end of [[Valencion, The Sacred Island | Valencion]]. They gained control over their Valencion territory in the 1st Valencion Crusade over 800 years ago. They are ruled by House Rovan. People of Rovania Rovania is a western kingdom known for its military strength and tact. Both men and women are welcome to join the military. It is often expected for boys starting at the age of ten to begin training for combat, and when they turn fourteen they are expected to serve three years within the armies, allowing them to settle down around seventeen or continue their military career and move up in the ranks. By law at least one son from each family must serve in the military. Their physical appearances differ wildly as they have citizens from all over the world due to a long legacy of conquest. Rovania is famous for its wines, foods, and gardens, the royal palace is within view of the famous Glimmering Water Gardens. They are a prized possession of the Moja Tribe, who the Rovanians have developed an alliance with since they are the only ones who know how to make use of the gardens. Most Rovanians worship the Valenzi, and their current king, Martulius Rovani-Aricarte, was raised for part of his childhood on the island, learning from the priests there. Rovania was also responsible for the spreading of the Valenzi faith, carrying the religious texts to the lands they conquered and establishing priesthoods around the world. The 3rd Valencion Crusade The Bannerman Houses of Rovania have been summoned to the call to war by Martulius Rovani-Aricarte, King of Rovania and head of House Rovan. Rovania marches into the Holy War to reclaim their territory which they've held by treaty with Aebros since the 1st Valencion Crusade. Rovania worships many of the same gods as the Aebrosian Saltborn from the Valenzi Court, first founded faith of Valencion. Bad Blood It is widely rumored among the commoners of the world that the reclusive rulers of House Rovan are secretly vampires plotting to take over the world. This theory is ill-proven, as the members of House Rovan often make appearences in day lit festivities, none has ever witness a Rovan noble drinking blood or attempting to devour another human, and the Glimmering Water Gardens in Castle Rova are fabled across the world for their natural beauty and for their prized flowers that bloom there. The most obvious denier of this rumor is that each ruler of House Rovan has been reported to visually age and die just like any other human, and their remains are burried downriver of the Glimmering Water Gardens in the Royal Tombs. War Encounters/Sessions The Troops of Rovania are of the most trained in the world. The Rovanian citizens are required to have at least one son of each family serve in the military. Both men and women make of their armies' ranks and commanders.